Mine
by AngelicKat445
Summary: A songfic about Harry Potter and Eryn Winters, aka ErynPotter ;  for spuffypotter1997's challenge!


**Oh, another challenge fic :) This is for spuffypotter1997's Song fic Challenge! With any luck, they'll enjoy!**

**A songfic about my friend, Eryn, and her true love, Harry Potter :)**

* * *

><p><em>You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables<br>__Left a small town, never looked back  
><em>_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
><em>_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Harry James Potter came from the village of Godric's Hollow. Although growing up in only-slightly-larger Little Whinging, his roots weren't there. The first year of his life had been in Godric's Hollow, and he later moved there to become more familiar with it. He wanted to know about his family, his parents, his life before the hell of Voldemort, but was terrified of going back. And so he didn't.

After the Second Wizarding War, he was immediately offered a position as an Auror, as was Ron, and took it, but requested to train first part-time, and spent the other bit working at a local restaurant in a little Muggle town where no one knew his name, no one would shove a Quick Quotes Quill in his face, asking for an interview on how the Boy Who Lived would live on. And I didn't blame him one bit for trying to get away from the madness.

I, Eryn Winters, wasn't too fond of the spotlight myself. Or commitment. I was a bit of a flight risk, someone who tempted herself with romance, then fell through that man's fingers. I wasn't in control of my own life, my boyfriends were. And I was terrible at find the right guy.

All my previous dates had been fakes. Flaky, shallow, and more interested in other girls than me, I slowly began to believe that which I truly didn't want to: that love didn't exist.

I had everything to show for it. A heart tattered beyond repair from being smashed so many times. A pair of bright blue eyes that could cry on demand from so much practice. And the internal scars that seemed to fade until I was crushed once again, and they bled once more.

In short, love never lasted, and I was starting to wonder why we even bothered to try and find it.

_I say, Can you believe it?  
><em>_As we're lying on the couchThe moment I can see it  
><em>_Yes, yes  
><em>_I can see it now_

I went to school with the famous Harry Potter, fought in the Second Wizarding War alongside Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and every other damn student at Hogwarts. And quickly afterwards, I raced off to Tanzania, to the Serengeti Safari, something I'd wished to experience all my life. It was time to get everything I wanted done, done.

Six months later, I popped into Carly's Coffee Shop, tired after a long day at work. I lived in the small Muggle town only because my last boyfriend had kicked me out of his flat in London after he dumped me. It seemed fitting to remain unseen for a while.

I dropped into an empty booth, drumming my fingers on the table and thinking about my slutty co-worker who flaunted her ass at the boss and got a pay raise. It was then that he appeared in front of me, pen and pad in his hands.

"Eryn?" he asked, completely astonished. I looked up, just as surprised.

"Harry?" I gawked. I could feel my face turning pink.

Did I mention that I had had the hugest crush on him all through school?

"Merlin, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he laughed. It seemed so natural, the two of us chatting. If some stranger were to pass by and see us sitting, talking like old friends, they'd think we'd known each other almost intimately.

Although that was hardly the case. I was too damn nervous to work up the nerve to ever talk to him. Not because he was the Chosen One, or the Boy Who Lived. No, it was those sparkling green eyes that always got me.

Somehow, after that one talk and coffee, I ended up over at his house, laughing over some sugar cookies he said that Molly Weasley had dropped off for him. He finished a joke about a troll and a loaf of bread, to which I giggled loudly at, and fell onto his shoulder. My head rested gently there.

"Can you believe it?" I sighed, as if this were perfectly natural. I felt it was. And I guessed he did, too, for he didn't push me away.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"A chance meeting can bring two people who barely knew each other closer than ever expected."

"I love that about fate."

That was the first time we kissed.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the first time  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

After that, we were practically inseparable. Although I told him that our coffee counted as our first date, he couldn't put up with that, and insisted on actually taking me out. We Apparated somewhere with my eyes closed.

I smelt the ocean first. It washed over me like I'm sure it did over the thousands of rocks, smoothing my senses like their surfaces. He took his hands off, and I blinked to find the most beautiful sight I would ever behold.

The sky was a gray-blue color, not a cloud in sight, the sun hardly there. Yet it was warm, with just a slight breeze running through. We stood on the white sand, only feet away from large, smoothed-over rocks. Behind us was tall grass, and a blanket lay just by our feet, with a picnic basket on top. I gasped in glee.

The most beautiful and wonderful day, at that moment. He put his arm around me for the first time. And I put my fears behind.

For once, I felt something besides heartbreak. Growing up with Muggles, I wasn't often accepted. Having so many assholes for boyfriends, I grew to hate men in general. But Harry was different.

He was the best thing that had ever been mine.

_Flash forward, and we're taking on the world together  
><em>_And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
><em>_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
><em>_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

Two months later, we were closer than before. I spent so many nights at Harry's place that there was a drawer specially filled with my things. I once rifled through it to find numerous pairs of earrings, my favourite pyjama pants, some hair clips, and a box of condoms.

Yep. Condoms.

In those two months, I told him more than I'd ever told anyone else in the world. He learned my secrets, my relationships, why I was finding it so hard to trust him. I learned that he wouldn't in a thousand years leave me. He swore it.

And I don't know why, even today, I thought so much of that pinky swear, but he never, ever broke it.

_Well, we got bills to pay  
><em>_We got nothing figured out  
><em>_When it was hard to take  
><em>_Yes, yes  
><em>_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the first time  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

He took me to London, after three months. We both packed up our things and moved into a lovely little flat in Muggle London. It had a balcony, and we spent endless nights on a sofa, curled up with a blanket, watching the city lights reflecting off of the River Thames. While I kept my eyes locked firmly on the spectacular view, his remained trained on my face.

"What?" I asked sleepily, as it was nearing three in the morning. He smiled a bit and pushed away some of my curly hair.

"I love you, you know that?" he mumbled. I smiled, and he kissed my forehead.

"I know."

_And I remember that fight  
><em>_Two-thirty AM  
><em>_Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
><em>_I ran out crying  
><em>_And you followed me out into the street_

Of course, with trust came responsibility, which led to pressure. And I didn't take pressure very well. Neither did Harry, apparently.

"You're home late," I commented, picking at my cereal that I'd made. I ate when I was nervous, and he had been gone since eight in the morning. I thought I had a reason.

"So sue me," he snapped in retort. I looked over my shoulder at his dishevelled appearance, his tired eyes. He ran a hand through his messy raven hair.

"Jeez, just pointing out the time," I soothed. He leaned over the sink.

"Yeah, well I call it nagging, so quit it!"

"You know, if I had known this is what you're like after a longer day at work, I probably would have never started this!" I shrieked. His indignant façade fell to reveal something deeper: worry, mixed with fury.

"Then leave!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Go to hell!"

I raced out of the apartment, dressed in his old tee and boxers, barefoot and broken-hearted for the first time in so long. The pain was indescribable. Though I may have started it, he fanned the flames. And I wasn't going back there.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
><em>_Cause that's all I've ever known  
><em>_Then you took me by surprise  
><em>_You said,_ I'_ll never leave you alone_

_He said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
><em>_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
><em>_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
><em>_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

It wasn't until I had run ten blocks that it began to rain, and I tripped soundly, landing on my knees. My tears melded with the torrential downpour, which was so loud I could barely hear myself think. And it certainly blocked out louder footsteps.

"Eryn, please," Harry's voice cut through, so quiet, yet so loud. I could only hear him because his lips were situated near my ear. I shook my head vigorously, still bent over on the pavement of the sidewalk.

"No, no, no, no -"

"Eryn, listen to me," he said more forcefully. I heard a distinct sense of desperation, and turned around so I could see him. His glasses were covered in rain, but his almond-shaped emerald eyes still glistened.

"I remember how it felt for us by the water," he began gently, his hands on either side of my head, holding my damp hair. "And every single time I look at you, it's like the first time I ever did when we were eleven. You've come so far. You're a careless man's careful daughter, the best thing that's ever been mine to have and to hold forever. Now, I swore to you that I wouldn't leave you, and I won't break that promise."

He linked pinkies with me, to which I giggled weakly, letting the tears fall until gone, and kissed him placidly.

I was his.

He was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A longer fic, but enjoyable? REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
